Dengan Tarian
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Tak ada yang berbeda dari Phantomhive Manor di musim semi ini. Tipikal. Benarkah? For 4 Seasons Challenge @ Infantrum. Prompts: Spring/Waltz.


**Dengan Tarian**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

'**Dengan Tarian' fic ©Signy Siv Stivlana, 2010**

**Dedicated for 4 Seasons Challenge by Infantrum**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Bulan Maret, dan musim semi pun tiba. Musim dimana kau menemukan sisa-sisa lelehan salju dari musim sebelumnya di sepanjang jalan. Musim dimana berbagai tanaman pada umumnya kembali hidup, mendapat kehangatan, dan berwarna; setelah 3 bulan menggigil dan diselimuti kristal-kristal salju. Musim dimana beberapa hewan mengakhiri hibernasinya, dan kembali memulai kehidupan. Musim ketika orang-orang yang memiliki alergi terhadap serbuk bunga akan memilih untuk menjauhi taman tertentu.

Dan musim semi adalah musim yang tepat untuk mengundang relasimu berpesta, bukankah begitu?

Tak ada yang berbeda dari Phantomhive Manor di musim semi ini. Tugas-tugasnya sebagai pemegang kendali Funtom sekaligus 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu', belajar secara teoritis dan praktikal, keriuhan para pelayannya sepanjang hari...

Tipikal.

Benarkah?

Ada satu hal yang berbeda di ruangan itu. Di ruang belajarnya itu. Ketika irama waltz terdengar mengalun secara samar dari sosok yang menyenandungkannya. Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Waltz? Ciel?

Apa yang membuatnya bersenandung? Dan―tunggu...

Tidakkah kau lihat ia menikmatinya? Menikmati waltz―dan tariannya, tentu saja. Earl Ciel Phantomhive menari waltz. Bertemankan kesendirian. Pada musim semi siang itu.

Benarkah ia menikmatinya? Kau bahkan masih terlalu ragu, setelah dulu ia menyatakan bahwa waltz adalah hal bodoh dan sia-sia. Oh, ayolah―16 sudah usianya kini. 'Dulu' adalah kata yang berkontradiksi secara jelas dengan kata 'kini'. Zaman terus berjalan―dan sifat bocah ber-ego tinggi itu seharusnya juga berubah, 'kan?

Sosok yang kita bicarakan itu terlihat memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi. Senandung samar itu pun belumlah usai. Kaki melangkah, maju dan mundur. Berputar dengan anggun, namun cerminan keangkuhan bangsawan Phantomhive itu tetap ada.

Ia tak habis pikir. Inikah tarian waltz yang sesungguhnya? Tarian yang dulu ia anggap hanyalah gerakan-gerakan konyol, menggelikan, dan sia-sia. Gerakan-gerakan konyol, yang ternyata mampu menaikkan namanya lebih tinggi lagi sebagai seorang bangsawan? Gerakan menggelikan yang dipelajarinya bahkan dari butler-nya sendiri, namun dapat membuatnya dipandang lebih dewasa?

Gerakan sia-sia, namun ia nikmati saat ini?

Bahkan, Elizabeth pun telah lancar melakukannya ketika Ciel pertama kali berdansa dengannya dulu. Dulu sekali. Apakah secara tidak langsung hal ini menunjukkan bahwa tunangannya itu lebih dewasa daripadanya?

HA. Pemikiran konyol. Benar-benar konyol.

Itu bukan pemikirannya. Para bangsawan lain lah yang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Kau berdansa dan kau akan dihormati. Filosofi global dan paling mendasar dalam kehidupan bangsawan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Negeri Bengal juga menganut filosofi seperti itu.

Bunyi ketukan pada daun pintu di belakangnya sukses membuatnya menghentikan senandung dan tariannya. Ia berbalik, menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan datar. Mengetahui dengan pasti sosok yang  
berada di balik pintu itu dan apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

"Tuan Muda, saya membawakan _Afternoon Tea_."

Sebuah decakan, "Masuk."

Kenop diputar, pintu berderit terbuka. Sebuah troli teh dan sosok jangkung serba hitam memasuki ruangan. Ciel melangkah dan duduk di kursi kerjanya, sementara sang butler menuangkan teh dari teko ke cangkir tuannya.

"Kali ini... Black Tea?"

"Benar, Tuan Muda."

Sang Master mengipasi uap tehnya dengan satu ayunan lembut, menghirup aromanya, dan menyeruputnya.

"Yang tadi itu merupakan senandung yang syahdu, Tuan Muda," ujar Sebastian―sukses membuat sang master tersedak. Senyum tipikal terpasang di wajahnya.

"Berapa lama... kau berada di balik pintu itu?" tanya Ciel tajam.

"Bagaimana jika saya menjawab... 15 menit sebelum saya mengetuk pintu?" Sebastian berusaha menahan senyum lebar ketika Ciel menatapnya dengan horor, "Saya harap tehnya masih cukup hangat untuk Anda nikmati."

"Dan panganan siang ini?" tanya Ciel dengan sedikit terburu.

Iblis itu tersenyum, mengetahui keengganan tuannya untuk membicarakan hal sepele itu lebih lanjut. Mungkin karena menyangkut harga diri? "Brownies Blueberry beraroma mint, Tuan Muda," jawabnya sambil memotong panganan yang dimaksud menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil dan menyerahkannya kepada tuannya. Ciel menerima dan menikmatinya dalam diam.

Ada yang disembunyikan Ciel darinya, Sebastian menyadari hal itu dari caranya mengelak. Dan Ciel tidak memerintahkannya untuk tidak mempertanyakan hal itu, 'kan?

"Jika telinga saya tidak salah mendengar, benarkah yang Anda senandungkan itu musik pengiring tarian waltz?" Kali ini, remaja itu tersedak ketika menikmati brownies-nya. Puas dengan reaksi yang diterima, ia melanjutkan, "Dan bunyi langkah kaki itu. Apakah Anda sedang berlatih menarikannya... sendirian?"

Mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet yang ada, Ciel pun berkata, "'Tidak salah' tidak harus berartikan 'benar'," ia menyesap tehnya, "Ya―kau benar. Semuanya. Lalu apa?"

Senyum tipikal itu masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya, "Sesungguhnya Anda sendiri mengetahuinya, Tuan Muda. Anda dapat dengan mudah memerintahkan saya menjadi partner latihan Anda."

"Kau laki-laki, Sebastian."

"Lalu? Apakah Anda lupa bahwa selama ini saya selalu berperan menjadi wanita saat membimbing Anda menari, Tuan Muda?" iris matanya bergulir, sosok yang ditatapnya kini mencoba menikmati brownies itu tanpa perlu melakukan kontak mata dengannya, "Pengecualian untuk kasus Viscount Druitt, tentunya."

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ngototnya, sih?" sebuah pertanyaan bernada kekesalan, "Toh, ujung-ujungnya aku pun akan menarikannya dengan Lizzie. Postur tubuh cewek itu 'kan seimbang denganku. Bandingkan dengan postur tubuhmu yang..."

Sang master terdiam di akhir kalimatnya yang masih belum selesai, "Yang...?" tanya sang butler. Senyum yang ditampilkannya seolah meremehkan di mata si pemuda.

"...Yang jumbo itu," jawab Ciel asal, setengah bergumam. Kedua alis lawan bicaranya terangkat sementara tubuhnya berguncang menahan tawa. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya topik ini dilanjutkan... Butler hitam itu lalu teringat dengan sesuatu di sakunya. Ia mengeluarkannya, sebuah surat dengan segel huruf B berwarna hijau yang khas, "Maafkan kelalaian saya, Tuan Muda. Saya mendapatkan surat ini di depan mansion tadi pagi untuk disampaikan kepada Anda," surat pun berpindah tangan.

"Lord Belenus, eh?" jemari anak itu membuka amplopnya dengan hati-hati. Mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya, "Sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa isinya―bingo. Undangan pesta. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku kurang menyukai musim semi, musim di mana waktuku banyak terbuang percuma," sudut bibirnya terlihat sedikit turun. Sekalipun ia menyukai waltz, tetap saja ia kurang menyukai pertemuan-pertemuan formal yang hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya itu. Apalagi kini ia memiliki tanggung jawab dan kewajiban mengajak tunangannya. Ya, menginjak 15 tahun, hal itu merupakan kewajiban baginya yang sudah bertunangan. Ia tak begitu mempermasalahkannya, toh Lizzie masih memiliki respek dengannya bila dibandingkan dengan wanita bangsawan lain yang beranggapan bahwa berdansa dengan anak ingusan akan menurunkan martabat mereka.

"Tsk. Sebastian, masukkan undangan ini ke jadwalku," titah sang earl sambil menyantap potongan brownies terakhirnya.

"Yes, My Lord."

Peralatan makan dan perangkat minum itu kembali tersusun ke atas troli, "Saya permisi, Tuan Muda," ujar butler serba hitam itu sambil menunduk hormat. Didorongnya troli itu keluar dari ruang belajar sang master.

"Sebastian…"

Langkah yang terpanggil pun berhenti, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda?"

Sembari berkata, Ciel tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen yang sedang ditanganinya, "Jika jadwalku sedang tidak penuh, ajarkan aku tarian lain. Aku bosan dengan waltz."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebuah senyuman tipikal sang iblis, "Jika Anda tidak keberatan, saya akan mengajari Anda beberapa teknik dasar tari tango."

Pena yang dipegang remaja itu berhenti menari.

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
